


Conversation

by eyeore40



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: Conversation between two people (men).  Implied sex, but never mentioned.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation between Derek and Stiles. Names never mentioned. Sex implied but never mentioned. I came across a story like this months ago when I first found the website. Looked fun and interesting. remember reading it and the basic structure. But couldn't find it again. Thought I would try my hand.

What are you doing here?

Drooling

What?

Drroooollliinnng!

Why are you drooling?

Do you have a mirror? 

Yes

Have you used it lately?

Yes

Doesn’t answer my question

Why are you here?

Your hot! You’re like a Greek statue come to life

Ok

Is there something you want?

To have your babies

…:..:…

Yes

That’s impossible

Why?

For, one we are both men

And?  
For, two we would have to……..

YES

Oh…..

Is that what you came here for?

Well, uh, I, well kind of

Why didn’t you just ask?

Thought you didn’t like me

What gave you that idea?

I don’t know, maybe the whole slamming against the Door

Threatening to “rip my throat out, with your teeth”

Hmmm….

Hmm, what?

I was flirting

FLIRTING!!, you need to work on that

Well!

Well, what?

You’re an idiot

Why?

WHAT. DID. YOU. COME. HERE. FOR?

Oh, right, to umm…

You going to ask or not?

Umm, can we …..

Yes

What?

What part of yes don’t you understand?

Oh, well…..

When do you want to do it?

Is now ok?

Yes

How about tomorrow?

Yes

Next week?

Yes

Are you going to keep asking questions?

No

You, really want to do it?

I’m beginning to have second thoughts

NO!!

Then shut up and come here

Coming here, shutting up

I can still hear you talking.

Shutting up in one……


End file.
